edfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinker Ed
"Tinker Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Jimmy finds that though there's no such things as fairy tales, happy endings do exist... Plot We all know what its like, we're trying to concentrate and get our homework done but there's always someone yapping away in the background distracting us with their babbling until we finally break. In this case its Kevin, who, having taken just as much of Jimmy's fairy-tale fueled fluff as he can stomach, decides to rain on his parade by telling him to grow up as that stuff's all a load of baloney. At first Jimmy doesn't believe, or rather he doesn't want to believe, but eventually things get the better of him and amidst floods of tears he cracks only to find solace and sympathy in an unusual source, namely Eddy! But of course Eddy's not being sympathetic towards Jimmy out of the milk of human kindness, oh no, Eddy's being sympathetic towards Jimmy so that he can do a little milking himself, seeing the little boy as a convenient cash cow in his never ending quest for Jawbreaker money! This time around the scam is simple, know-nothing Kevin may say unicorns and fairies don't exist but Eddy himself saw a unicorn in the woods just that morning and he's going to take Jimmy to see it! Now what Jimmy thinks he sees in the woods with Eddy is one thing but in reality it's a lot less pretty and after coughing up a quarter to feed what turns out to be Ed in a well-worn costume, the little kid is heartbroken. Eddy doesn't care, he's off to the candy store with big Ed with Edd trailing behind, wallowing in guilt. As usual, retribution doesn't take long to catch up and Jimmy's protective pal Sarah is quickly on the scene with an ultimatum that sends shivers up the Eds spines and so now its up to them to shift that dark cloud that poor Jimmy's living under, return him to his fantasy land and prove that magical beings really exist. Somewhere out there, revenge is being plotted, and that's not a load of baloney, Eddy! Quotes *'Sarah': to Jimmy "The little fairy, so little was she her boat fitted inside a pea!" Jimmy: "Inside a pea? Dreamy!" ---- *'Ed': Jimmy "Don't count your beans before they hatch little fella!" ---- *'Eddy': to Edd's Kodak moment "That's just the kind of guy I am Double D. I'm all heart. Right Ed?" Ed: jubilant "Beans, beans are good for your heart, the more you eat the more you-" Eddy: "Shut up, Ed!" Ed with his lip '' ---- *'Eddy': ''Jimmy grab the 'unicorn' "Petting costs extra!" ---- *'Edd': for air after being in the 'unicorn' suit "Gracious, Ed! You could have at least left your shoes on!" ---- *'Eddy': on Ed's head "C'mon Double D, the candy store awaits!" Ed: "And it's waiting a lot..." Eddy won't hear "...big butt!" Eddy: "Huh? What's that supposed to mean? I ate a big breakfast. So what?" ---- *'Eddy': Edd "... reminds me of the day my brother told me cartoons weren't real." Ed: horrified "Say it isn't so, Eddy!" Eddy: "Yup, growing up sure stinks." ---- *'Ed': Jimmy is now apparently a zombie "Zombie? Ed must touch zombie!" ---- *'Ed': at the horse shoe / dental retainer "Horses don't have teeths on their feet, Double D." ---- *'Rolf': in the woods, swollen with all the bologna he's eaten "Mama! A purging for Rolf, I beg you!" ---- *'Kevin': "All that fairy tales stuff's a load of baloney!" Jimmy: "Fairy tales are not a load of baloney! They're real golly gosh! You'll see, you'll see!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Fairy tales are true!" ---- *'Nazz': Rolf after finging him with a giant stomach after eating the load of bologna Rolf, are you OK? You don't look so good. Rolf: Too late, vultures. Rolf has taken care of his load of bologna, his fat belly FOR GOOD! Trivia/Goofs *Plank's book Mind Control for Pre-Pubescents is written by R. Vincent PhD. Ruth Vincent is the show's producer *There's Edd's Reverse Psychology Manual book from "A Twist of Ed" again, by storyboarder Kent Webb. *''Conrad the Lonely Stump; is from ''"Once Upon an Ed" *A running gag in this episode is the fact that everyone keeps saying "load of baloney", while Rolf thinks they are after his real "Bologna". *Jimmy's scamming lessons from season 2's "Ed in a Halfshell" helps him get back at Eddy again in this episode. *The Unicorn in this episode is really a badly disguised Ed and Edd. Yet when the Unicorn appears over the horizon it is more realistic. *When Nazz runs off the stump at the end of the show she walks on thin air. *Did you spot the air sickness bag Jimmy gave Mr. Yum Yum? Airline-Antonucci *When Ed say "Beans", the close captioning says berries instead. Video ''These videos were uploaded by 44beacon44 on youtube. '' uiv52fLQRHY pKxznqPJ-tk Category:Episodes Category:Season 5